


זיקוקים

by Topoftheslide



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fireworks, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topoftheslide/pseuds/Topoftheslide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>שרלוק שונא זיקוקים<br/>(נכתב במקור בדראבלית עצמאות בפורום פאנפיקים זצ"ל בתפוז)</p>
            </blockquote>





	זיקוקים

שרלוק שונא זיקוקים.   
  
הוא אף פעם לא הבין מה הקטע. רעש, ריח שריפה מטריד ופיצוצים לא לינארים. פעם הוא היה אומר שהוא אדיש לזיקוקים. כי גם "שונא" זה רגש, וזיקוקים הם פשוט בזבוז של תשומת לב מצידו, אבל יום אחד הוא הבין שהוא פשוט שונא אותם.  
  
הוא זוכר בדיוק מתי הוא קיטלג מחדש את הרגש שלו כלפיהם כ"שנאה".   
  
[בדיוק כמו שהוא זוכר בדיוק את הרגע שבו הוא הבין שהוא לא אוהב מנגל - 15 ליולי 1999. חופשת קיץ. ההורים התעקשו שזה כיף, והדבר היחידי שניחם אותו היה שמייקרופט סבל עוד יותר ממנו].   
  
זה היה ב-9 במאי 2011. יום העצמאות של איזו מדינה ים תיכונית זניחה, שמסתבר שכמה מהשכנים היו קשורים אליה בדרך זו או אחרת. ג'ון הלך לישון מוקדם באותו היום מאיזושהי סיבה, וכשהזיקוקים התחילו שרלוק בדיוק ישב והתבונן בו בשנתו [הוא היה עושה את זה לפעמים, למרות שהסיבה לא היתה ברורה לו. אבל הוא החליט להענות לדחף הזה ולצפות בתוצאות לאורך ציר זמן מוגדר כדי לברר].   
כבר ברעש הנפץ הראשון ג'ון זינק במיטתו, עיניו פעורות בבעתה עיוורת. הוא רעד וצעק פקודות מבולבלות, ושרלוק הבין כמעט מיד שחברו הטוב [חברו היחיד?] לא נמצא איתו ברחוב בייקר מס' 221B. גופו היה שם, אך הרעש הלא צפוי לקח את תודעתו בחזרה לאפגניסטן.   
  
שרלוק עיבד את המידע במהירות, בעוד ג'ון מתכרבל מולו בתנוחה עוברית על המיטה, הרעש הנורא מבחוץ מטלטל אותו, מוחו המעונה מפרש כל זיקוק כיריה המפלחת את גופו ללא הגנה.   
  
בעוד חלקו האינטלקטואלי של מוחו המבריק חיפש מידע קודם על טיפול נאות בסיוטי הלם קרב, גופו של שרלוק הגיב מיידית. הוא כרך את גפיו הארוכים סביב חברו, יוצר מגן בגופו בפני הסיוטים, מחבק אותו אליו קרוב קרוב, מנענע אותו בעדינות כמו הורה האוחז בתינוק נסער.  
"זה בסדר. זה בסדר. אתה בטוח. אני כאן, אני כאן אתך.  
זה בסדר אהובי. אל תפחד. אני לא אתן לאף אחד לפגוע בך."  
  
כן. שרלוק שנא זיקוקים.


End file.
